


Warmth

by winkun_au



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tent Sex, dirty talking is standard in every fic i write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkun_au/pseuds/winkun_au
Summary: aka winkun (barely) fuck in a tent





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the tents from dream plan for this nasty boi
> 
> lowkey inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011264/chapters/47407906) jaeil fic because i deadass didn't know what cockwarming was before it

Kun doesn't bother pretending when he gets back to the tent they're sharing. Hair wet from his shower, he moves Sicheng's hand off the phone and settles on his lap. Sicheng tenses when Kun's erection pushes against the thin fabric of his pajama shirt, but they stay in the same position until the losing music plays from Sicheng's game.

"You fingered yourself?" Sicheng says, quiet but nonchalant. Kun makes a muffled sound against his neck. "Want me to fill you up?"

"Mm, don't move. Wanna cum from your voice."

"Can you be quiet today? We almost got caught yesterday." Sicheng runs his hands up Kun's thighs - ending at his waistband. He feels his heart race when he tucks in, fingers circling Kun's entrance.

"Don't pretend that was my fault." Kun smiles softly, cock twitching at the memory of Sicheng freezing and cumming on his face, his hands clamped over his mouth. They're almost certain Ten heard them, from the awkward look they shared at breakfast this morning.  
  
It takes a bit of adjusting to get in position without rustling the tent too much. They settle with Sicheng's chest to Kun's back, their shirts having risen and their pajama pants barely tugged down. Kun's breath hitches when he feels the head of Winwin's cock enter him. Two of Winwin's fingers slide into Kun's mouth and almost immediately after, he pushes as deep in as he can. Kun tenses up at sudden fullness, even though it's not even half of Sicheng's length.

"Tight," Sicheng's breath catches. "So fucking tight."

"Mm, I only used two," Kun says, taking Sicheng's hand by the wrist and pulling his digits out. "Want to stretch myself out on your dick."

"Nice," Sicheng says, pulling out, and sitting up to reach for the small bottle of lube in his bag. When he enters again, it's slower. Kun sighs. Sicheng hums, pulling his hand out and placing it on Kun's belly, pulling them impossibly close. He moves his hips slow, painfully slow, dragging up every sensitive spot.

"Kun-ge loves my cock, right?" He says, with a fake-cute voice. 

"So fucking big and hot in me, " Kun whimpers, Sicheng's fingers playing with his necklace. "Stretches me out so good."

"Yeah? I like it, too. Love getting you off like this. I don't even have to move, you take my dick so well."

"More... C'mon, tell me more."

"Bet you're already leaking, baby. Bet your pretty cock is dripping just from this. Yeah?" Kun moans around his fingers, cock twitching. "God I can't wait. Wanna jizz in you so fucking bad... you'd love that right? Fill up your slutty little hole." Kun tenses, tightening around Sicheng's length. "Mm, I can feel you. You want it, right? Want my cum? M'gonna fill you up like the fucking cumslut you are, gege."

"Sicheng... Sichengie, I'm so empty."

"Such a pretty little whore, ge. Touch yourself for me." Kun obeys, pulling out his own dick and stroking. He's plenty slick already and it's hard to tell whether everything is crazy loud or if it's just the blood rushing through every point of contact. Sicheng pushes in more, bottoms out, and holds Kun's hips tight to keep him from thrusting forward into his hands. He barely moves his own hips, rolling them.  
  
The pace is exhilaratingly slow. Kun can't tell how long it's been, maybe 10 minutes, maybe 10 hours. Every subtle motion blurs together and with the way he's being surrounded by Sicheng, all he can think about is how fucking turned on he is. The thrill of possibly being seen so compromised, literally begging for release, so unlike his usual personality. The way Sicheng holds them so fucking close together, wraps a leg over Kun to keep him from shaking the tent and waking the others up. His hands splay across Kun's torso, under his sweat-dampened shirt, every part of him electric. And his dick, his fucking dick. It's like it was made for Kun; thick enough to tease Kun like this, long enough to bulge his throat, heavy and sensitive against his chest when Sicheng rides him, large but just painful enough to fuck Kun hard and needy. Kun doesn't know what their relationship is these days but he gives up on caring every single time they fuck. Forgets about labels whenever Sicheng pushes against his prostate, circling his hips and pulling out to tease before slamming back in mercilessly. Kun stops his hand, focusing on his cockhead, weeping from how long it's been. The feeling of being filled beyond caution and the thrill of possibly being caught is what edges Kun closer to his orgasm.  
  
There's shuffling outside. Sicheng stops, balls deep. Kun stiffles a moan. The shuffling doesn't stop.  
  
Kun almost cries when he feels the slightest drip of precum both inside and from his own dick. He's too turned on, so blissed out that it barely registers when Sicheng takes the bottle of lube. Quietly, he pops the cap, and drips it unashamed onto his dick. Slowly, slowly, so the poor person outside won't catch them, two more fingers run through and push inside Kun.  
  
Kun's hands clamp down on the base of his cock before he cums instantly. He lets out the barest whimper and Sicheng pushes in deeper, to the second knuckles. The noises outside continue and Kun wants to scream until his sated brain can only say Sicheng's name. Sicheng stops moving, leaves his cock and fingers deep, curling.  
  
"Goodnight, baby." He teases, and Kun lets out a whine.

"Move..."

"I said goodnight. Be good and quiet or I'm not cumming inside."  
  
Every second, every minute, every reserved movement is agony. Kun's cock is aching and he swears he can feel the pulse of Sicheng's veins inside him. All he wants is to grind down on Sicheng's thick member, just the way that gets Sicheng going wild, pounding hard until he creams.  
  
It's only when they're certain no one's still outside that Sicheng starts speaking.

"Talk to me."

"Fuck, so full of you. All yours."

"Mmh, keep going."

"So big, you're so big..."

"You're so tight for such a needy, slutty boy. Tell me how much you need my jizz."

"Sichengie, you know I need it so bad. Need you to fuck me and fill me up, need your cock and cream so bad, Sichengie. You know I love it."

"Better be patient then, gege. I'm not even close yet. Just keep warming my cock, tighten up on me, God, just like that..." 

From there, Sicheng's hand wraps around Kun's length. He moves it slowly, taking care to tease Kun's slit, working his way back down to the balls, just to fondle. It's all light touches onwards, grazing and teasing, slowly pulling them closer. Heavy exchanges and praises - "Can't wait for your fat fucking load..." "Fuck back on me, show me you need me" "So good, feels so good" "Gonna make you cry, you'll be so full of cum and lube and cock." Before long, another 45 minutes of just teasing and cockwarming pass, and Sicheng is yawning, breath hot against Kun's neck.

"Tired?"

"A bit." Sicheng laughs.

"Creampie. C'mon, cum in me." Kun pouts, reaching behind himself for Sicheng's dick, jerking him off while Sicheng does the same to him. Sicheng's breathing grows uneven, and he clings to Kun's biceps when he cums, moans stifled against Kun's back. Moments later, Kun cums too, spilling onto Sicheng's lean fingers.  
  
It's sticky and wet and Kun feels deliciously full even after Sicheng pulls out. Hands lay on his stomach, cum staining his clothes but he doesn't even care for how blissed out he is. Kisses trail his shoulders and neck, Sicheng's deep voice praising him, complimenting him- _so sexy so patient, gege, so good on my fat fucking c__ock_\- breathing slowing to normal. The last thing he'll recall come morning is Sicheng teasing him about the whole affair- _pretty, slutty boy, gege needs his cum fix, needs to get sloppy with Sichengie's cum_. He doesn't recall Sicheng cleaning them up, or whispering sweet, sinful things against his back until he realizes Kun is out. When morning comes, all he knows is he could definitely get used to waking up holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> aight imma head out


End file.
